The Soul of Knowledge
by Felicia Angel
Summary: Warriors named Sailor Senshi appeared in Angel Grove twice, once to fight an ancient being and again to help a former Ranger. Revised (yet again!) and the prequel to another story.
1. Dark Soul

* * *

Disclaimer: _Sailor Moon_ belongs to DIC, its creator, and others. _Power Rangers_ belongs to Saban and its creator. Dark Soul and this story line belong to me (I only own bad guys this time…shoot).

Author's Note: I am revising this story (again) because I wanted to do a SM/PRDT crossover, and since this story was already there, I thought I would expand on it. In all truth, the whole thing just went to quickly for my tastes after I reread it, and I also have some info on the Power Rangers that would help out.

Time: After the Green Ranger has become good in the Power Rangers universe, and after _Sailor Moon Stars_ in the Sailor Moon universe (they're all in high school, that way).

Synopsis: An ancient being named Dark Soul comes to Angel Grove, and new fighting forces called the Sailor Senshi are to the rescue.

****

Dark Soul

During the time of the Silver Millennium, it was found that there were four items known as the Souls of Purity. Each represented an aspect, and each were guarded or hidden within one or two people. Should anyone other then the one meant to hold the Souls obtain them, they could use their power to purify the universe, or destroy all good within it.

It was during this time that a being known as Dark Soul appeared. She tried to claim the souls, wishing to corrupt them and turn them against their ultimate holder, but she was defeated by the combined forces of the current Senshi and ones known as Power Rangers, who gained their power from special coins given to them by the Eltarian mage named Zordon. Sent into a void by the power of the ginzuishou, the Silver Crystal, Dark Soul was to stay there for as long as the ginzuishou shone. The Rangers were given special weapons, forged by those on the innermost planet Vulcan where the Silver Millennium's own weapons were created, to help combat the current evil of Rita Repulsa.

However, the Souls were still in danger. So, both Queen Selenity of the Moon and Zordon of Eltare used their powers to send each Soul to another dimension, keeping only one, the Soul of Knowledge, within their own universe.

Many years later, with Rita gone and Zordon trapped in a space warp, the Silver Millennium fell, and the power of the ginzuishou vanished from the universe…

* * *

"Hey guys," Billy said as he entered Ernie's Juice Bar, walking over to where Trini, Kim, and Zach were sitting while Jason and Tommy taught a karate class nearby, "I was picked to host one of the exchange students coming over for this year."

"That's great!" Kim said enthusiastically, the short dark blond gymnast giving him a smile while her 'partner in crime', Trini, smiled at him as well and Zach added in his own enthusiastic grin and pat on the arm.

"So who is it?" Trini asked.

"Her name is Ami Mizuno," Billy told them, "She goes to Juuban High School, and lived in Tokyo most of her life. She wants to be a doctor."

"Very cool, sounds like your type," Zach joked with his friend. Billy blushed slightly as he took the empty seat and then said, "I've been brushing up on my Japanese, that way I can make her feel a little more welcome."

Trini nodded. "Good idea. But, what about our…you know…"

Billy considered, "I believe that I can successfully ensure the safety of my guest while at the same time doing the extracurricular activities for which we have been chosen to do."

Kim and Zach looked at Trini. "He said he can take care of her _and _do our job."

Zach shrugged. "Hey, as long as you think you can, you can. Hopefully Rita won't get any ideas about capturing her or anything."

* * *

"That's so great, Ami-chan!" Usagi said, bubbling over as usual about the news that Ami would also be going to America. She had missed her change to go to Germany due to her duties as a Senshi when the Black Moon was attacking, but with their last enemy defeated and life having gotten back to normal, all the Senshi were pursuing their own dreams until it was time to build Crystal Tokyo. That meant, for Ami, that she would travel to the city of Angel Grove and stay for half a year with her host family, the Cranstons. They had one son, a young man about her age named Billy, and from his file he seemed like a male version of Ami.

"That's true," Mamoru said, "It's a great opportunity for you."

"Our dear Ami-chan, growing up," Minako said, putting her hands together and against her cheek, "New adventures! New styles! New love…"  
"Mina-chan…" Ami said, amazed that Minako would bring up such a thing.

Mako, who had been looking at the picture of Ami's host brother, looked up as well, "Well, he is good looking. Like my sempai…"

"Mako-chan…"Rei sighed and looked over at Ami. "Just try to have fun. No matter what, you can at least know that you did what you could while you were there, and that nothing bad came of it."

"Besides," Usagi pointed out, "I heard that Haruka and Michiru will be there for a benefit concert around that same time. You can always talk to them if you get lonely. But, it's not like any youma will try to attack you there."

Ami smiled. "You're right. I'll get some time to relax, and to improve my English as well as study."

"Ami…That is so unromantic." Minako sighed as if exasperated by the Mercury Senshi's lack of a love-life.  
"I wasn't trying to be romantic."  
"That's your problem, no romance! You need romance!"

"I don't think I do…"

"You do, you just don't know it yet!"

* * *

The airport was crowded, and Billy was glad about the fact that Rita had decided today was not a good day to attack. He pulled out the picture of Ami and began scanning for her plane number and arrival time. She should be in the airport by now.

"Um…excuse me?" He turned and there she was. She smiled as she looked at her own picture of him and said, "Wirram-san?"

"Um…" he quickly remembered it, "Gomen, watashi wa Billy."

"Billy? Ah! Please," she tried her English again, "I need to learn more English."

"And I need to brush up on my Japanese," Billy said with a blush. Ami giggled slightly and Billy quickly helped her with her bags and they headed for his home.

A quick drop off and it was back into the RADBUG to go to Ernie's Juice Bar. He had promised the group that he would introduce them to Ami when he had the chance, and she was more then willing to meet up with them as well.

When they got there, Trini was speaking with Jason while Tommy helped a few of the students with any questions they had on their katas. Zach and some of his own students were listening to the newest songs and practicing their dance moves. Kim was watching Tommy and smiling, also seeming to think about practicing her gym moves on the new balance beam that had been moved out of the way.

Trini was the first to see the two and waved them over while Jason also smiled and bowed slightly to Ami as Billy introduced her to his friends and fellow Rangers. She seemed happy to see them as well as knowing that Jason knew some Japanese as well, though not enough to make full sentences. Zach and his group moved over, also greeting her, then Kim and Tommy came up, Tommy knowing about as much Japanese as Jason did and Ami laughed when he tried and failed to string a sentence together.

"Glad you think it's so funny," Tommy said, looking downtrodden.

"It's okay," Ami said, "You should hear my friend's English."

Jason smiled, "That bad, huh?"

"They sometimes use the wrong words for the occasion. Usagi-chan is the worse." Ami smiled at a memory. "One time, a friend of her boyfriend's was holding a dinner with some American friends. She left to try and practice her English, not knowing they could speak Japanese well enough, and ended up drinking too much."

"As in…" Trini ventured.

"She had a cocktail without knowing it. Actually…about three."  
Zach blinked. "Woah. Let me guess, made a fool of herself."

Ami nodded. "Luckily, we were there and so was her Mamoru-san, or else it might have been a disaster."

Kim laughed. "Sounded close enough."

As they headed back to what they had been doing, Billy headed over to get Ami her order of a apple juice and get himself a spinach milkshake. Nearby, a couple Billy had never seen before, one with a violin case in hand, entered.

His momentary distraction caused him to not notice as Bulk and Skull walked up and Bulk hit him on the shoulder. Hard.

Billy turned as Bulk said, "Hey, geek, where's our money?"

"Money?" _And the day was going so well, too._

"Yeah," Skull said, also hitting him on the shoulder as Ami walked up to see if Billy was okay. "Billy-chan?"

Bulk and Skull's attention was diverted now, and this might not be a good thing. "Who's the babe?"

"Her name is Ami," The tall blond man (_no, woman,_ Billy realized as he now saw her up close) walked over and simply picked Bulk up and moved him away, "and I doubt she's interested in you."

"Oh, Haruka-san!" Ami smiled, "I'm happy to see you."

"Same here, Ami. Was he bothering you and your boyfriend here?"

"N--Nani? Ano--ie, but…Billy is my host brother."  
Billy found himself blushing brightly as well while Bulk and Skull beat a quick retreat and the aqua-haired woman who had been with Haruka walked up. "Oh, but he's so kawaii. Do Mina-chan and Mako-chan know about him?"

"H-Hai, demo--"

Billy's face, as well as Ami's, was now bright red and Jason walked over with Trini. "Billy, what caused the sudden transformation into a tomato, man?"

"Haruka! Michiru! This is Jason," Ami quickly tried to change the subject as Billy nodded, also wanting to change the subject. "He's my friend, and so is Trini."

Haruka held out a hand to Jason, as did Michiru. "I was just telling Ami-chan here how cute she and Billy-chan look together."

"Billy might have to look out," Michiru said as Tommy and Kimberly came over as well. "There seem to be a lot of bishonen around."

Ami blushed even more while Billy wondered if they always teased Ami and her friends this much. Trini giggled while Jason, Kim and Tommy looked confused as to the word used. Haruka looked over to Ami, "I hope you like your time here."

"What are you here for?" Ami asked, "Is it that benefit concert I heard about?"

"Hai," Michiru said, "Only this time, no Lights to help us."

"Lights?" Jason asked.

"The Three Lights," Ami told him, "They were popular a year ago."  
Trini nodded. "I have their tapes. They were all so cute!"

The Rangers looked over at Trini's outburst as Kim nodded. "Seiya was the cutest, though Taiki kinda reminds me of Tommy."

Tommy looked over at her. "Really?"

"He was the strong, silent type as well, ne?" Haruka said, a frown on her face, "I didn't like Seiya."

"You were just jealous," Michiru said as they left and the teens looked at Ami.

"Am not. _You _were the one who offered to have him help you take off your clothing. And he was hitting on ondongo-atama when he shouldn't have."

"Nice friends," Billy muttered.

"What's bishonen mean?" Jason asked. Trini laughed again and Kim looked over before Trini whispered it in her ear. Now Kim began giggling as they said, "Come on, Ami, we'll get you away from the 'bishonen'."

"Billy, man, tell us!" Jason said as both Ami and Billy blushed while Kim and Trini, still giggling, led Ami away to chat.

* * *

"Zordon, we're getting some unusually readings from the vicinity of the Rangers."

DO YOU KNOW IF THEY ARE FROM RITA'S POWER, ALPHA?

"Ay-yai-yai! All I can tell is the odd readings. It seems like there are two parts of something that just activated! Should I call the Rangers?"

NO. I DO NOT THINK THEY SHOULD KNOW OF THIS UNTIL WE HAVE DETERMINED WHAT IT IS. SEE IF YOU CAN IDENTIFY IT.

"Yes, Zordon!"

* * *

"I mean it, what does it mean?" Zach asked while Ami, Trini and Kim looked down, Ami as bright red as Billy could get while Trini and Kim were just smiling and giggling once in a while. It had been a day and still, Billy had not told them what 'bishonen' meant. Tommy and Jason had confessed to Kim as she stopped to talk to the slightly shy Tommy that they were close to looking it up. When Trini asked why they hadn't, both also confessed that it would be easier to ask Billy, as they didn't know how to write it and their only dictionaries were English-Japanese ones.

"Later," Billy told his friend, who groaned and sat as school began. Bulk and Skull looked over at Ami and then away as Michiru walked in, Haruka in the doorway and casting a glare at them. Mrs. Appleby told the teens that Michiru had come in to play part of her piece for the benefit concert and to answer any questions they had.

Everyone was quiet as she played, her music seeming to roll over them like a tide and stunning them all into silence when there was a sudden explosion and screams outside. Ami and the others turned as they saw that Rita had decided to ruin the day early, and had also seemed to decide that a green tree-trashcan monster was a good idea.

Everyone began to evacuate, and Billy only caught a brief glimpse of Ami leaving with the others before he and the other Rangers moved the other way and to a secluded part of the hall to morph.

"Ready guys?" Jason asked. They all nodded. "It's Morphin' Time!"

They all called out their respective dinosaurs, Tommy's different, and then as Power Rangers they rushed the monster.

And were thrown back relatively quickly. The monster looked stupid, but it was strong.

"Where is it?" it hissed at them, "Where is it?"

"Whatever it is you want," the Red Ranger told the being as they got out their Power Weapons, "you're not going to get it."

"You think you can stop me? Rejects, you're no match for one who could face a Senshi and win!"

Senshi? What's that? The word meant 'warrior', and they were, technically, warriors of a sort.

"We'll see about that!" The Green Ranger challenged, he and the others once more trying out their attacks on the monster. They hit, sending the monster down.

"GRRRR, I won't be brought down by you! Not by Rangers!"

It was then that the Blue Ranger and the others saw it. When they looked, it was a massive ball of yellow, flowing along the ground and cutting it's way to the monster. When it hit, the monster bounced like it was caught in an earthquake and fell.

"You care to be taken down by Senshi and Rangers?" a new voice asked, two shadows appearing in the trees nearby, hair blowing in the wind that came up. To the other side was another one in the shadows, holding some odd mini computer that the Blue Ranger wished to get his hands on to study.

"YOU! No, you're not supposed to be here!"

"Obviously," a new voice said from the trees, "you're information is outdated by a few millennia. So, what's say we finish you off?"

The Rangers looked at them and then at the monster before all nodded and put their weapons together as the one who had been the second to speak held up a hand. "Deep Submerge!"

"Power Blaster!" the Ranger's combined powers of their weapons as well as the now blue-sea-water planet hit simultaneously and the being seemed to be drowned and burst into a million pieces. When the water and energy died down, the being was dusted.

"Interested fighters," the first one to speak said quietly, enough to get the Ranger's attention, "I just hope you're up for a challenge, newbies. Youma like that are hard to fight."

The two disappeared into the shadows, and when the Blue and Black Ranger looked to where the third holding the computer had been, she too had disappeared.

"That was just too weird," the Yellow Ranger said.

"Think Alpha and Zordon know what's going on?" the Pink Ranger asked.

"Let's hope so," the Black Ranger said, "But man oh man, who were those guys?"

* * *

"Sailor Mercury," the Ice Senshi turned to face her comrades, Sailor Uranus and Neptune, as they met up near where the youma had been. "What did we say about showing up? They could have been the enemy."

"And there was six of them as well, including the youma. That would have been seven against two. As much as those odds are what you both could be used to, I would feel better if, at least," she held up her mini computer, "I have some knowledge as to what we're fighting."

"So what are we fighting?' Sailor Neptune asked, understanding where her fellow water Senshi was coming from.

"The youma is unlike one we've encountered before. While most of the youma, daimons, or even Phages were created after someone found something, this one is looking for something. I don't know what triggered it, and the energy it was looking for wasn't on any of the registers either. Perhaps it was just random."

"Whatever it was, those Rangers need to be careful," Sailor Uranus said, "They might not have what it takes to destroy it."

"Maybe they do," Sailor Mercury said, closing her computer, "They simply need some help now and then. Should we report this?"

"I'd think so, but let's wait until we're sure. I'd like to find out more about the Power Rangers and current situation at Angel Grove before we worry our hime," Sailor Neptune pointed out. The other two nodded in agreement and headed back to the school in their civilian form.

* * *

"WHAT? The Sailor Senshi are in Angel Grove?!?" Rita's voice, if possible, became even more scratchy and aggravated at the news she had seen through her viewing telescope. "Of all the beings, it had to be them! And the Outers! And Mercury! What happened to staying on the Moon? Or even leaving Earth to be taken care of the Rangers?"

"They weren't around when we were awoken," Goldar pointed out, "Maybe something happened to the Kingdom."

"No matter what happened," Finster pointed out, "A Senshi is a Senshi. If they decide to add power to the Dragon Coin, or join forces with the Rangers, it could be disastrous."

"No, they wouldn't," Rita said, "I wasn't even a thorn in their side, and Zordon has his pride. They might give those Ranger brats more power, but either way, they're presence there is not good!"

"What about that monster?" Baboo asked, "Who's could that be?"

"It wasn't Zedd's, or anyone else that I know about," Rita frowned before it hit her. "That idiot!"

"What? What did I do?" Squatt asked.

"Not you! Dark Soul! She broke out and is looking for the last Soul, the one kept here! Doesn't she know that the others were scattered across multiple universes?"

"Maybe she has them," Goldar said, "Or is starting here."

Rita felt a headache coming on. "Well," she growled, "either way, we'll pause our attacks until we see what's going on. No, maybe we should send down a few monsters now and again."

"_I'd advise against that, Rita deary_," the voice, honeyed and just as annoying as Rita remembered, made her turn to glare at the newcomer while the rest of her pitiful court cringed. "What do _you _want?"

"I want the Rangers and Senshi to fall to me. I know they must know where the Soul is, or that their powers could help me find it. So, the deal is _I _take care of the Rangers, you take over the world after their demise and finish off Zordon like you've always wanted to. Just keep a watch on the Earth for a while. If I fail…continue what you were doing. Fight off the Rangers, destroy the Green Ranger if you must, but I'm sure you'll figure everything out."

"Hmph. I'm only doing it because--"

"I'll possibly fry you and your pitiful excuse for a court? Really 'Empress', you should have chosen one who wouldn't fight your spell so well, or whom the Rangers has such faith in when deciding on a champion."

Rita growled. "Are you done?"

"I think I am. Really, why I even came here is beyond me. Maybe I've grown soft over that millennium of being in Time's pisspot and trying to get the other three Souls. But until later, Rita deary." With a sinister smile, Dark Soul disappeared from the Moon Palace and left Rita with a headache.

* * *

"Zordon," Jason said as the Rangers appeared in the Command Center after school to talk about the odd monster/youma they had fought and the mysterious Senshi that had helped them, "do you have any information about earlier?"

AS FAR AS ALPHA AND I CAN TELL, Zordon told them, THE MONSTER YOU FACED TODAY WAS NOT RITA'S, BUT BELONGED TO ANOTHER BEING. WE HAVE YET TO IDENTIFY WHO IT IS.

"And the Senshi?" Billy asked, "What about them?"

"Yeah," Trini asked, "Are they on our side?"

THE SENSHI FIGHT FOR GOOD, AS YOU DO, BUT UNTIL RECENTLY I HAD NOT HEARD ABOUT THEM FIGHTING ON THE EARTH. THERE IS TOO MUCH TO TELL YOU NOW, BUT KNOW THAT THEY FIGHT BEINGS USUALLY MORE HARMFUL THEN RITA AND HER MONSTERS.

"At least they have that advantage," Zach put in.

"Still," Kim said, worried, "I hope they at least trust us enough to come out of the shadows and show us who they are. It'd be easier."

"True," Tommy agreed, walking up beside Kim, "but they have secret identities too, and they probably have to protect them like we do. It'll just take some time and a lot of trust, on both sides."

* * *

Two days had no incident. Then, another monster attacked near the Juice Bar. When the Rangers attacked it this time, there was no sign of the Senshi, and they were able to defeat it with ease amazingly. The day after that, one Senshi did appear, this one with short blue hair and dark blue where the colors were, light blue in some parts. If anything, the Blue Ranger observed as he watched her help with the physical fight that was slowly turning sour for the Rangers and Senshi, she would be something for Bulk and Skull to go after due to the short skirt.

"Shabon Spray!" she yelled, and a cold mist covered the field and then grew, making it easier for the Rangers to see the monster but not for the monster to see them, taking swings at them and missing while the Rangers were able to hit it with ease. It was pushed out and the Rangers prepared their attack while the blue Senshi walked up and placed a hand on the weapon as it got ready to blast. The whole weapon glowed with ice-energy and a new phrase came to their lips.

"Ice Power Blast!" The energy they usually shot, now surrounded by ice crystals, shot at the monster and it was dust. The Rangers smiled over at the Senshi, who nodded to them.

"Hey, wait!" the Black Ranger caused her to stop, "At least let's get a name."

"Oh," she smiled, "how rude of me! I'm Sailor Mercury." With another nod and a quick bow, she jumped into the air and disappeared.

* * *

"A dance?"

"I think you both would look great together."

"Kim, I really don't--."

"Oh, come on Billy! You haven't danced since Marge and Madam Woe. Please? For us?"

"I don't think Ami will say yes."

"You never know until you ask her. I'm asking Tommy."

"Isn't he supposed to ask you?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I can't just go for it."

* * *

"A dance?"

"Yes, and I'm sure that everyone will agree you and Billy-chan would look great together."

"Nani? Michiru, you've been spending too much time with Mina-chan."

"I agree with Michiru. You both compliment each other."

"D-demo…"

"The youma and their master can wait. Have fun."

"Demo--."

"None of that, just go ask him out."

"Isn't he supposed to ask me out?"

"Not always. I asked Haruka, but only because she was shy."

"She's lying, of course."

"Am not, you just don't want to ruin your pride."

* * *

The dance, of course, was at Ernie's and he had no objection to some of the Japanese music that Haruka and Michiru brought and asked to be played. Neither did anyone else, it seemed, and the music went well with the moods set by anything else played. Jason and Trini had opted to go together, while Zach brought his girlfriend and Tommy, blushing furiously, had Kim on one arm while Kim looked extremely at ease and smug about the whole thing. Billy and Ami had hid behind the others but were finally pushed (verbally with only a little physical contact on Jason's part, and for that he was rather proud of himself) onto the dance floor as Haruka went up and requested one called 'At Times, Love is'. She and Michiru made it just as the song started and both Billy and Ami, blushing, held hands to try and slow dance.

Billy had only had a few dance classes, mainly from Kim, and he had been okay when it came to it. Kim and Tommy swirled around the floor, like they were dancing on air. Jason and Trini were almost as perfect, as were Zach and his girlfriend. Haruka and Michiru were graceful like Kim and Tom, as if nothing could bring them down to earth or make them stumble.

Billy and Ami flowed like water. Both had little dance experience, but both looked like they were on water, dancing around, flowing around, complimenting each other as much as the ones on air but also fluid like Michiru was while Haruka flew around her gently.

They looked at each other, eyes locked the whole time, both blushing and smiling and enjoying every minute of it.

In her dimension, Dark Soul turned. "They are strong now. So strong…Go! Find them and rip them from their owners!"

The monster bowed and disappeared, reappearing outside of the Juice Bar as the song ended. The screams of some interrupted teens who had been stealing kisses and then some alerted the people inside of trouble, and Billy left Ami's side to go out with his friends and check out what was wrong. Ami, Haruka and Michiru headed out the back way.

"We won't be gentle on you for ruining our perfect time off!" the Red Ranger said, pulling out his sword as the monster turned to face them and growled. "Where are you all hiding it? I know it is here, I can feel it! Where is the Soul?"

"Whatever that is," the voices from before said, and the monster and Rangers turned to see the two from the first attack as well as Sailor Mercury on top of the Juice Bar, "You are not getting past either of our teams to retrieve it."

The monster grinned. "We'll see about that. I can take all of you on!"

"Not likely!" the Green Ranger said, "We're the Power Rangers!"

"And we are the Senshi," Sailor Mercury said, "Protectors of the Moon Princess!"

"For your transgressions, we shall punish you--," the three Senshi posed, "in the name of the Moon!"

The Rangers attacked as the monster rushed them and the three Senshi jumped down. "I can't believe we said that," the one in dark blue and yellow with short, blond hair said.

"Well," the one also dressed in blue, but this coloring aqua, "I suppose we had to say something after what the Rangers said."

"At least you're was a little better then ours," the Black Ranger commented as they attacked the monster.

"You're had a pose, and a good one at that," the one in dark blue and yellow said with a smile, "I suppose that counts."

"Funny," the Red Ranger told them while attacking, "We say we're Power Rangers and pose, you say you'll punish in the name of the Moon and pose."

They were thrown back and the monster growled at the two teams.

"Should we combine powers now?" the one in blue and yellow asked, "Seems the only option left."

"A good one," the Pink Ranger said, drawing her Power Bow.

"So enthusiastic," the Senshi said, "Very well. Shall we?"

The one in aqua nodded while the Rangers readied their individual weapons and Sailor Mercury pulled out her mini computer, a blue-tinted visor appearing over her eyes as she looked at the monster. "I got the weakness!"

"Where?" the aqua one asked while the Blue Ranger looked over. "I got them as well. I'll send them to the other Rangers."

Sailor Mercury nodded and spoke in Japanese to the other two Senshi. The now pulled out their own weapons, the blue and yellow one's a curved sword and the aqua one's a mirror with the symbol of Neptune on the back.

"Space Sword Blaster!"

"Submarine Reflection!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

The Rangers shot with their Power Weapons, the energy combining to hit the monster at it's weakest point, and it disappeared quickly.

The Rangers cheered and the two older-looking Senshi smiled. "Very enthusiastic."

"I remember you when you were like that."

"Such an old memory, ne?"

Sailor Mercury paused as the two started to go and said, "Maybe you should introduce yourselves to them. That way they know how to address us."

The two looked at each other and then at the Rangers, who were waiting as well. The one in blue and yellow said, "Sailor Uranus."

"Sailor Neptune," was the one with the mirror. After that, the three headed off and disappeared. The Rangers, making sure no one was around, powered down and reentered the dance to find that Haruka, Michiru and Ami were obviously worried that they had been hurt, having seen the Rangers and Senshi fighting outside of the window. They quickly assure them that they had gotten there when the Rangers and Senshi arrived, and had witnessed the fight before they decided to come back into the dance.

* * *

"Zordon, the energy reading popped up again! Ay-yai-yai, it looks like one of the Souls!"

ARE YOU SURE, ALPHA?

"Positive! One of the Souls of Purity is in Angel Grove!"

* * *

"You called for us, Zordon?" Jason asked as the group got to the Command Center.

RANGERS, IT HAS COME TO OUR ATTENTION THAT AN IMPORTANT OBJECT IS LOCATED WITHIN ANGEL GROVE, POSSIBLY EVEN WITHIN ONE OF YOU.

"What is it, Zordon?" Zach asked.

OBSERVE THE VIEWING GLOBE, the teens turned to look as Zordon told them, MILLENNIA AGO, WHEN THE FIRST ONES CARRYING THE POWER WERE ALIVE, IT CAME TO THE ATTENTION OF BOTH MYSELF AND THE QUEEN OF THE MOON KINGDOM, QUEEN SELENITY, ABOUT ITEMS KNOWN AS THE SOULS OF PURITY. THERE WERE FOUR IN ALL, EACH HOLDING THE GOOD ASPECTS OF HUMANITY. A WOMAN, RENAMING HERSELF DARK SOUL, TRIED TO GAIN THE SOULS TO TURN THEM EVIL AND USE THEM TO DESTROY ALL THE GOOD IN THE UNIVERSE, BUT SHE WAS STOPPED WHEN SHE TRIED TO GAIN THE LAST SOUL. QUEEN SELENITY AND I REALIZED THE POWER AND DANGER BEHIND THE SOULS, SO WE SENT THEM TO DIFFERENT REALITIES, HOPING THAT THEY WOULD NEVER BE FOUND AND THAT THE POWER OF THE GINZUISHOU, WHICH QUEEN SELENITY HELD, WOULD KEEP DARK SOUL IN HER PRISON.

"Obviously that hasn't happened," Tommy said, "the monster we fought yesterday said something about a 'Soul'. Dark Soul must be going after one left here."

"Do you have any clue which one that would be?" Trini asked.

I ONLY KNOW THE NAMES OF THE FOUR, AND THAT THEY DISAPPEARED, BUT TO WHERE AND WHAT TIME WAS UNCERTAIN TO ANY BUT PERHAPS SAILOR PLUTO, THE GUARDIAN OF TIME.

"Could we…you know…contact her?" Kimberly asked.

I AM AFRAID NOT. DURING THE TIME OF THE SILVER MILLENNIUM, SAILOR PLUTO WAS UNKNOWN TO MANY. FEW BESIDES MYSELF AND QUEEN SELENITY KNEW OF HER EXISTANCE, AS IT WAS HER DUTY TO PROTECT THE GATES OF TIME, A DUTY FROM WHICH SHE COULD NOT LEAVE.

"Oh…"

"It was worth a try," Tommy pointed out. "What are the Souls, Zordon?"

THE SOULS ARE THE SOUL OF HONOR, THE SOUL OF KNOWLEDGE, THE SOUL OF LOVE, AND THE SOUL OF INNOCENCE. COMBINED TOGETHER AND GIVEN TO THEIR TRUE OWNER, THEY WOULD CREATED A FORCE THAT COULD COMBAT THE GREATEST EVIL, SHOULD IT DECIDE TO MANIFEST.

"Let's hope it doesn't," Billy said, thinking as he moved to the controls. "Zordon, would the Senshi know about the Souls as well?"

I AM UNSURE IF THEY DO OR DO NOT. THEIR PRESENCE HERE IS INDEED CONFUSING.

"Why is that?" Jason asked.

DURING THE TIME OF THE SILVER MILLENNIUM, THE SENSHI DID NOT TRAVEL TO THE EARTH FOR ANY REASON, AS IT WAS NOT PART OF THE MOON KINGDOM. WHILE THEY DID THANK THE RANGERS OF THEIR TIME BY CREATING THE POWER WEAPONS YOU NOW HOLD, THEY DID NOT INTERFER WITH THE AFFAIRS OF THE EARTH. SINCE THEN, THINGS MAY HAVE CHANGED.

"_A close guess, Zordon._" The voice made all the Rangers turn to now see another Senshi in the viewing globe, blackness behind her. A long, gray and purple key-like staff was held in one hand, and she had black for her main color, blood red for her secondary. The gem on the top of the staff was colored blood red as well, and along her waist was a line of golden keys, miniatures of the tall key-staff she carried.

"_Hello, Rangers. I am Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of Time._"

"I guess we could contact her," Kim said.

"_The presence of the Soul made it necessary for me to contact you as well as my fellow Senshi, as I am unable to fight this battle due to my duties in Time. I wish to…clarify…what has happened between the battle against Rita and the appearance of the Senshi in Angel Grove._

"_During the celebration of the birth of Queen Selenity's daughter, Serenity, a curse was put upon her by the ruler of the Dead Moon. That she would not live to see the day she would gain the throne. When she was older, perhaps fourteen by Earth years, she snuck down to the Earth, and glimpsed the Prince of the Earth, Prince Endymion. The two fell in love, despite the fact that it was forbidden. Soon, a witch named Beryl had poisoned the minds of those on Earth against the Moon. Even the former Red Ranger, Kunzite, the former Blue Ranger Zoicite, and the former Black Ranger, Nephrite, were among the ones who attacked the Moon. Endymion fell protecting Princess Serenity, but in her grief at seeing her friends and her love die, she took up a poisoned sword and killed herself._

"_Her mother, witnessing her daughter's suicide, unleashed the power of the ginzuishou though it would kill her. However, the power was not fully released, and only trapped the greater evil that had been controlling Beryl and the others. From our places, the three who bear the Sacred Talismans were called, and Sailor Saturn, the Senshi of Ruin, was called to end the Silver Millennium._"

"Sailor Saturn?" Tommy asked.

SAILOR SATURN IS CALLED THE SENSHI OF RUIN BECAUSE HER GREATEST POWER IS TO DESTROY A PLANET AND ALL LIFE ON IT.

"I can understand the ruin, then…" Zach said, paling slightly.

SHE IS ALSO REPUTED TO BE ABLE TO CAUSE THE REBIRTH OF THE PLANET AND IT'S INHABITANT'S SOULS SHOULD THE POWER OF THE GINZUISHOU BE INVOLVED.

"_As Zordon said, the inhabitants of the Silver Millennium were reborn on Earth, though the Princess was reborn as the one known as Sailor Moon. She and Endymion found each other once again, and fought evil together. Only recently, they fought a great foe, and were able to overcome it._"

"I have a feeling that's not the whole story," Billy said.

"_You are right, Blue Ranger, but I would rather not tell you about it. What happened…it was not pleasant. As Rangers, your Powers allow you to heal quicker, to have faster reflexes and the ability to fight the forces of evil. As Senshi, our powers allow us to be killed and reborn as many times as needed. Before the last attack…we had never really disappeared. There had always been the chance of rebirth. For a moment, to Sailor Moon, there was no chance of getting her friends back, and that thought, the thought of being alone, without her friends and her love, nearly made her lose hope._

"_But I digress. The being known as Dark Soul has reappeared, and with her are the Souls of Honor, Innocence and Love. The last Soul, the Soul of Knowledge, was divided in two and alerted her and myself to it's existence when the two halves came in contact with each other. That is all I can tell you._"

"That's all?" Jason said, angry.

"_I cannot tell you who holds half the Soul, nor how to protect them. You must find that out for yourselves, and in enough time to fend off Dark Soul as well as to pass the Test._"

"What test?" Kim asked.

"_The Souls can only be activated and the one who holds the Souls gives each world a Test, after they try to regain the Souls from Dark Soul._"

"Tell me at least one has passed," Trini said, worried now.

Sailor Pluto looked away and then told them seriously, "_None of the worlds have taken the Test. They have all been too late._"

* * *

"NOW do we call the others?" Sailor Mercury asked after learning the fate of the other worlds who had had the other Souls within them.

"Hai, now we do."

* * *

If anything, the increase to nearly twice a week with monster attacks only made keep appointments harder. Both Billy and Ami disliked this fact, as they were perfectly happy being together, and always hated the fact that it was in those few times when they were together or among their friends that the monsters decided to ruin the day.

But good news came in a streak of blond with a red bow that bounced into the Juice Bar, spotted Ami, and then raced over to hug her tightly. "Ami-chan!"

"Billy, this is my friend, Minako."

"Hello."

"Ah, he's cuter in real life!" Minako told him in Japanese while the other Rangers came over to see who had decided to attack Ami and then looked confused as Ami and Billy blushed brightly at her words.

"Mina-chan…" the voices caused them to turn and see that Mina came with others, about as varied as the Rangers themselves and Haruka and Michiru with them. One was another blond with her hair done up in 'meatballs' with trails down the side and who hung onto a handsome man with dark hair who was about four years older then her. Another had long raven hair with purple highlights, and the last one had brown hair done up in a ponytail with two green spheres and who sported rose earrings.

"Minna, you're all here?"

"Introduce them, Ami-chan," Haruka said as the blond holding onto the only guy seemed a little frightened and he smiled down at her. This assured her and smiled as the Rangers walked up to look and greet Ami's friends.

"Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi-chan!" the blond said while Ami and Billy translated this to mean her name was Usagi. The man introduced himself in good English as Mamoru Chiba, and when Zach asked where he learned such English, Mamoru said that he learned it in Harvard last year.

"You're in college and she's still in high school? Woah…"

The rest were introduced as Rei Hino (the dark-haired girl), Makoto Kino (the brown-haired girl who insisted on being called Mako) while the blond with a red bow was introduced formally as Minako Aino. She looked at the group and smiled at Kim and Tommy before saying something to Ami, who looked at Billy and the two looked up.

"What?" Kim asked.

"Minako asked if you two were dating," Billy told her.

Now Tommy turned red and Kim smiled at Minako. "Not formally." Billy translated and Minako gave a look before saying something else that caused the group to look exasperated and Billy commented in Japanese. Minako giggled a little but didn't look like she really cared as they went over to order something.

"What did she say?" Trini asked. "I think it was wrong."

"It was," Billy told her, "She was trying to say something about love, but it didn't come out right."

"It came out close to vulgar," Ami said with a blush.

Zach watched as Usagi ordered a rather large ice cream soda and proceeded to eat it at somewhere close to light speed, causing the Rangers, who had not been warned, to blink. Even Bulk and Skull, who had started over towards the group to try their old tricks, stopped at this (and Haruka's glare at them).

"Does she do that often?" Jason asked.

"Hai…every day, every meal."

"Ever figure out how she stays so thin?" Zach asked.

"She's late waking up every day and runs to school in a rush to beat the first bell."

"Every day?" Tommy asked, unbelieving.

"Every day."

"She's worse then Tommy, then," Jason said, remembering Tommy's fights with his forgetfulness, "except he usually sets his clock late."

"I am working on it. I haven't been late all week!"

"One week, big woop." Unluckily for Jason, they had arrived at the practice mats and Tommy pretended to be angry. "Okay, that's it, you asked for it."

The two pretended to spar while Rei and Usagi broke into an argument over something and the two groups between the rivals/best friends sighed.

* * *

Current monster was not being nice to the Rangers when they heard, "Stop right there!"

Apparently, there were more Senshi now.

"I won't allow you beat up on our allies! In the name of love and justice, the pretty-suited soldier Sailor Moon has arrived! And in the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!"

"And we thought the other introductions were long," the Black Ranger commented.

"Hey! You can fight the youma yourself, you know!"

"Sailor Moon!" the rest of the Senshi looked at her and she cringed slightly.

"Well, he dissed my introduction!"

"Um…youma? Fight?"

The Rangers and Senshi looked to see that the monster obviously wanted some attention and was looking saddened that it had been ignored. The groups looked at each other and nodded before turning to face the monster, their individual powers combining and completely incinerating the monster.

"It shouldn't have asked for that attention," one in gold and red said. The Rangers, of course, asked quickly for introductions, which were just as quickly given before the Senshi left.

* * *

"Any luck locating the Soul?" Jason asked as Billy typed in some information into the Command Center controls.

"Not so far. While the controls can locate it if the Soul is near the other half, it seems that only a few times are the two actually active."

"Any pattern so far?" Trini asked.

Billy looked at it and said, "Sailor Pluto hinted at the fact that possibly one of the Rangers had half of the Soul within them. I've been checking into it, and so far I see that the only ones near each attack when the monster is positive we were hiding the Soul is…myself."

The Rangers looked at Billy.

"Man…is that true?" Tommy asked.

"I've checked the readings twice over, and both times confirm that I was the only Ranger nearby."

"But…" Kim started, paused, then asked. "Who was with you, each time?"

Billy swallowed and finally said, "Ami was."

The group looked down, realizing that Billy and Ami seemed to have fallen for each other deeply, and so of course Billy was worried about her.

"Don't worry, man," Zach told him, "we'll make sure you're safe."

But who will protect Ami?

* * *

"I've checked the readings twice already," Sailor Mercury told her fellow Senshi, "they just confirm what I suspected. The only ones who are near the most monster attacks are myself and Billy-chan."

"But…but that would mean that you and Billy--" Sailor Venus started.

"We won't let Dark Soul get you," Sailor Moon said with confidence, "We won't let her try to destroy the good in the universe."

Sailor Mercury smiled at them and said, "Arigato, minna-chan."

"You're our friend, Ami-chan," Sailor Jupiter pointed out, "We'll protect you with our lives."

"HAI!" the rest agreed wholeheartedly and Ami, Sailor Mercury, smiled. _But who will protect Billy-chan?_

* * *

The plan had been decided by both Rangers and Senshi, neither realizing that the other had the same plan until the actual date.

But that is the way with such plans, is it not?

So with the Senshi watching in one pair of bushes and the Rangers watching about three feet away from the Senshi, Billy and Ami sat, both looking a little worried about what would happen.

"They should talk," Mina said.

"My thoughts exactly," Kim said.

Everyone paused at that and then looked to the other group before they all fell back into the bushes. Billy and Ami looked back only briefly and, seeing neither party's group there, they turned back forward and both sighed.

"What are you doing here?" the two groups whispered to each other. "We asked you first."

The Senshi looked at each other then Rei said, "We were making sure Ami and Billy were okay on their date. You?"

The Rangers looked at each other and Jason answered, "Same thing."

On the other side of the bushes, meanwhile, Ami and Billy looked over at the other and tried to talk once more.

"Billy-chan…" "Ami…"

That caused both to pause and then smile. "You first," Ami said. Billy swallowed and said, "Listen, I'm sorry that…that I haven't been around more. And…" he looked at her and said, "I'm sorry if you're put into…unnecessary danger because of me. I just wanted you to know that…that…"

Of course by this time the Rangers and Senshi were watching and the Rangers were silently chanting, "Say it, come on Billy."

Ami looked at him and he looked away before saying, "That I was sorry."

The Rangers all sighed. "Billy…"

Ami looked down and said, "I…I understand, and…I think it, I mean I…that is…"

"Say it, come on Ami-chan."

"That I'm sorry too, for any danger you get in because of me."

"Ami-chan…"

Billy looked at her and shook his head. "No, you…" he swallowed and said, "If I don't say it now, when will I? Ami--I'd face any danger to make sure you were safe."

Ami looked at Billy and blushed, as did Billy. Their audience were now back to watching and silently chanting, "Kiss, come on, kiss!"

Ami looked up and removed Billy's glasses. Billy blinked but allowed it, still able to see Ami's face. They leaned in, their lips inches away---

"THERE IT IS!" The two pulled away, Billy putting on his glasses quickly as the monster of the day, a long snake-monster with no eyes, came after them both.

"DAMN IT!" The Rangers and Senshi, all in civilian form, stood up, "We're not going to let you ruin this!"

"It's Morphin' Time!" Jason yelled and everyone but Billy morphed into their Ranger form.

"Henshin yo!" All the Senshi except Ami changed into Senshi form and went out to stand in front of Billy and Ami.

"Love is in the air, and your timing is horrid!" Sailor Venus yelled.

"For justice!" the Yellow Ranger added in, posing.

"And love!" Sailor Mars said.

"The Power Rangers--!" The Rangers yelled.

"The Sailor Senshi--!" The Senshi yelled.

"Are here to make you pay for ruining such a wonderful scene!" They all ended.

Billy and Ami blinked then it hit all of them exactly what just happened.

And all of them turned bright red.

The youma didn't move at all as the Rangers and Senshi looked to each other, then finally shrugged and turned back to the monster.

Billy and Ami sighed. "They over did it," Billy said.

"At least they had the right intentions. Henshin?"

"A good word for it. Ready?"

"Hai!"

"Triceratops!"

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make-up!"

The two joined their group as the being looked and then said, "I will have the Soul!"

"The only thing you'll get is moon dust!" Sailor Moon yelled right before the monster unleashed a fire attack that had the group scrambling.

"Deep Submerge!"

"Shabon Spray Freezing!"

The ocean-attack and freezing fog laid a cover for them and the Rangers tried to attack, but the monster seemed to know where they were.

"It must have heat-sensors!" Sailor Mars told the Red Ranger as she helped him up. "Let's see if I can throw it off! Burning Mandala!"

The fire hit the monster's eyes, and it flailed while the Rangers and Senshi regrouped. Just as Sailor Mercury was about to reach the group, though, the being lashed out with a strange energy beam.

"AMI!" the Blue Ranger yelled as the beam went through Sailor Mercury and from her body it pulled a glowing blue energy that formed something like a tall half-crystal. From a dark portal came a woman with black hair done up and with soulless black eyes as well as a military-like uniform that had some elements of Chinese collar and shirt in it. She grabbed the half of the Soul as Billy struggled to go after it and Sailor Mercury's body fell to the ground.

"Only half?" she said, then grinned at the Rangers, "Well, even half works. Thank you for leading me to one of the holders." With that, she disappeared and Sailor Moon yelled out with the Blue Ranger, "AMI!"  
The monster turned and tried for the Blue Ranger, but instead the Rangers and Senshi turned to yell out their attacks.

"Power Bow!" "Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Power Axe!" "Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Power Daggers!" "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Power Sword!" "Space Sword Blaster!"

"Dragon Dagger!" "Deep Submerge!"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

The attacks all hit hard and the monster, unable to move, was quickly turned into dust. The Blue Ranger looked down. "Ami…I'm sorry. I couldn't protect you."

* * *

They had all been teleported to the Command Center, Billy holding Sailor Mercury's body, and the Senshi were introduced to Zordon while Billy placed her body in the medic bed, which would monitor her vital signs.

Billy was right now just glad she had any. It had been his fault--his--that she had been hit. Had they kept together…or…or…

#Billy-chan…#

He looked to each side. He could have sworn that he heard her voice.

#Billy-chan, it's not your fault.#

"Ami?"

#Hai, Billy-chan.#

"But--I said I would protect you, and I--."

#If it hadn't been me, it would have been you, Billy-chan, and I would be the one worrying that I didn't do enough. You mustn't be worried, Billy-chan. I know that you and the others will figure it out and make things right.#

Billy swallowed back tears and said simply, "I hope you're right."

#Know I'm right.#

Billy blinked and smiled slightly. "Are you so sure you are?"

#No, but I was hoping you were sure.#

Billy kept smiling at this. "We'll take comfort in not knowing, then."

She laughed, #_Very well, Billy-chan.#_

The group had a plan, and while it was risky Billy was willing to risk it to make sure that Ami's Soul was returned.

So they set about to get into Dark Soul's base.

* * *

Billy looked around as he waited for the signal, and hoped that it would work out. He sighed and then felt a…tug. He turned, and blinking he walked a little forward before he felt the tug sensation again. He looked around and the Rangers and Senshi walked out. "What's up, Billy?" Jason asked.

"I felt something," Billy said, "Like a tug."

"Do you think it might have to do with the Soul?" Haruka asked.

Billy nodded as he moved again and felt the tug, this time _hard_, and moved back. "Most affirmative."

"So now what?" Kim asked as they looked around. Billy paused and finally said with some urgency. "Morph, henshin, quickly!"

Right next to them appeared the dark portal as they all finished their transformation and in went the group. Dark Soul looked over as, around her, glowed three Souls of Purity and half of the Soul of Knowledge. Billy once more felt the odd tugging sensation.

"Well, so I get to kill the Rangers _and _Senshi while getting what is mine." Dark Soul gave a sadistic smile. "How sweet."

The Rangers stood in front of Billy while the Senshi joined them. "We won't let you get the other half of the Soul!" the Green Ranger told her.

"Oh please," she smiled, "For someone who was once evil, you're quite naïve. Do you really think I wouldn't have gotten the Soul to call for it's other half if I wasn't confident I could defeat you all?"

"Try us!" Sailor Jupiter said, her hand balling into a fist and ready to fight. Dark Soul smirked.

"Very well then. HA!" a wave of energy caused them to hold up their arms to protect themselves.

"Deep Submerge!"

"World Shaking!"

The two attacks shook the dark pillars and foundation, and Dark Soul looked around before glaring at them. "Don't think it'll be that easy."

"Funny," the Red Ranger said as they pulled out their Power Weapons, "I thought it was."

"Power Bow!" "Mars Flame Sniper!" The two arrows combined and Dark Soul flicked it away, or tried to. A long cut appeared on her arm and she growled as the Black Ranger and Sailor Uranus attacked together. "Power Axe!" "Space Sword Blaster!"

She threw energy at them, sending both backwards while the Red Ranger and Sailor Venus attacked. "Power Sword!" "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

The attack hit, but they were thrown the next instance as Sailor Jupiter, the Green and Yellow Rangers got together.

"Dragon Dagger!" "Power Dagger!" "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Electricity covered the two attacks, and Dark Soul, hit, now let out a roar and all three were thrown back. All that remained was the Blue Ranger and Sailor Moon.

"Ah, the little Moon Princess," Dark Soul said darkly, "You and your people have stood in my way long enough!" the energy went after Sailor Moon when the Blue Ranger pushed her away and yelled out, "Power Lance!" The lance stopped the wave where it was for a moment before it hit him and he was lifted off his feet, the Power Lance falling to the darkened ground.

"Billy!" the other Rangers yelled while they and the Senshi tried to stand but found themselves held down by blackened hands and vines. Sailor Moon was held by the legs and she yelled out, trying to get free as Dark Soul walked up to the energy-wrapped Blue Ranger.

"You've given me more trouble then the others. I'll have to say, none of them thought of such a plan. Too bad it won't work."

She held out her hand, creating a beam of dark energy which she plunged into the Blue Ranger's chest. He screamed in pain as he Soul was torn out and his body fell to the ground, his regular form appearing as the Soul crystallized and started for the other half.

"IE! Silver Crystal, help us! Silver Moon--" Sailor Moon cried as a silver-pink glow surrounded her and the other Senshi suddenly yelled out. "NO! Sailor Moon, no, you'll kill yourself!"

"Silver Crystal, stop this! Onigai, ginzuishou, save them!"

The silver light exploded and Dark Soul now covered her eyes as the Rangers and Senshi were freed and the Red Ranger raced to grab the Soul. When the light died down, Sailor Moon now had on a long white princess dress, pearls adorning her hair and dress, and a tall staff in her hand, in the other was the other half of the Soul.

She opened her eyes and looked at Dark Soul before leveling her wand at the enemy. "Silver Moon Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Uranus Crystal Power!"

"Neptune Crystal Power!"

The Ranger didn't even look to the other to know that they had to help.

"Tyrannosaurs!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Mastodon!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Dragonzord!"

The white energy from the staff encompassed the whole room, and suddenly--

* * *

"What the--" They weren't in their street clothing, or their Power suits either. Their uniforms were like that of generals, each their Ranger coloring, though it seemed to reflect more as well. Jason's had hints of gold along with red while Tommy's had green, white, red and black, though at the moment green was most prominent. Everyone else had simply one coloring. Nearby, the Senshi were standing around something and turned to look at the Rangers. They were also in their princess dresses, each different from the other, and with them was Sailor Pluto and a young, purple-haired girl with serious eyes that they guessed was Sailor Saturn.

The Rangers walked up and saw that Sailor Moon was crying over the body of Sailor Mercury, who now had on her Princess dress. Billy was dressed similar to how they were, his clothing blue and all of them swallowed hard. No, there was no way that…

"But…we have the Soul," Kim whispered. "I mean…we have his Soul, right? Jason--."

Jason held it up as Sailor Moon held up her own and they waited. The two glowed blue before a small dot of light appeared between the two stone slabs where the Ranger and Senshi lay. It stayed small and nothing happened until it spoke.

Rangers…Senshi…you care for your world. If you allow this Soul to be joined, your world would be safe from all evil. It must be of your own choice, though.

"What about Billy?" Trini asked, "And Ami?"

Their sacrifices are simply one. Does not the worth of the many outweigh the worth of the one? One Ranger and one Senshi must be sacrificed for your world to forever be safe from evil, to know no evil.

The Rangers and Senshi looked at each other then Tommy spoke. "But…why Billy? Why Ami? Why can't we give up our lives, our Souls, so they can live?"

Are you prepared to do that, Green Ranger? Give up your very Soul, your existence, to save your friend?

"More then willing. He's been with the team longer, and--I mean…I was evil. My Soul might not be good, but…we need him! You can't just decide to take him!"

"Or Ami!" Sailor Jupiter yelled, "How can you be so cruel to them? They just found each other, and to die like this!"

It is not the innocent's choice when innocence is lost. If you wish your world safe, then they must be sacrificed, or one of you must go in their place.

"No!" Sailor Moon yelled, causing everyone to look at her. "No…I won't have them give up their lives, nor will I have Ami-chan, or Billy-chan, give up theirs! Not so the world can be innocent! I was innocent! I was naïve! I lost my friends! I nearly lost my Mamo-chan…every time I try to save them, I nearly lose them…not again! NO! We have to fight evil to know that there is innocence, to know that there is something worth living for and dying for! That is what was decided, when I fought Chaos! Everyone should have Chaos in their hearts--because no one can take it all in, no matter how strong. You can't ask anyone to sacrifice their lives to make a world completely good. Because---because…"

"Because it's not _right_," Jason said, "Tell us all you want about the world be innocent and full of good, but in the end it won't be right for us to stand by while you destroy our friends. And we won't allow it!"

The whole group nodded and the light blinked, flickered then grew until it had transformed. She had white hair, maybe even silver, but it was pure and radiant. Her hair was done up in two heart-shaped buns and came in multiple trails from it. Gems adorned her hair and fingers, and a white sailor suit with a long cape adorned her, rainbow colors on the bottom and a long staff in her hand. She smiled at them, her eyes cool and happy.

"Who are you?" Tommy asked, flinching as she looked at him. The Senshi blinked in awe and Sailor Moon gasped. "Chibi Chibi?"

"I am," the lady said, "Sailor Cosmos, the one who will wield the Souls of Purity during the last Battle against Chaos. You are the first group whom I was able to test, to see if the Souls and their owners had good friends. I knew, but…I had to ask you. And you all passed."

"Are you--" Sailor Mars swallowed, "--the ultimate form of Sailor Moon?"

Sailor Cosmos sighed and looked down. "I…I am a coward, who fled when I should have stayed. Nothing compares to the courage shown by Eternal Sailor Moon in her final act against Chaos in the Galaxy Cauldron, nor the courage that Billy had to go in, knowing that he could die, to try and save the Soul of one he loved. I will restore their Souls, and you all needn't worry. Dark Soul is no more."

"What about the other Souls?" Zach asked.

"They will be returned to their worlds, and given to new owners. From there, the fate of their universe is up to them." Sailor Cosmos smiled at them and held up her wand before the two Souls glowed brightly and then moved to change places. The Senshi had grabbed Billy's Soul, and the Rangers had grabbed Ami's Soul. The metaphorical and symbolism of it was not lost as the two traveled back into their comrades and they took in a deep intake of breath. Billy blinked and found himself able to see without glasses as he stood up and looked at his friends. "Might I inquire as to the odd attire in which I find myself waking in?"

"We're as clueless as you are, Billy," Trini told him as Sailor Mercury was embraced by her friends just as Billy was embraced by his.

"Do that again, man, and I swear--" Jason and Zach couldn't finish their lame threats while Tommy looked over at Sailor Cosmos then down at his own clothing. "Um…ma'am…Sailor Cosmos?"

"Yes, Tommy?"

He swallowed. "Why do I have so many colors? I mean…"

"Each represents your Ranger powers. Each coloring has a meaning, an addition to yourself which you must become comfortable with before you can continue on with life. You are uncertain now, so you are colored green. As you grow, your coloring changes."

"But why don't the others have that?" Tommy asked, "Why am I the only one with so many?"

"Because you, above the others, have more journeys. Each finds their place in the world quickly, each realizes their destiny and after their days as a Ranger are over, they are not sought out by evil, nor do they seek their own future. You are continually searching, continually striving to figure out why you have such powers, why you have more when others do not. In the end, you will come to your ultimate destination and know that you have lived out a full life."

Tommy smiled. "That's good to know."

"You are still unsure of yourself, Tommy?"

Tommy looked at Kim and the other Rangers, then at the Senshi before nodding. Sailor Cosmos smiled at him and waved her wand. The groups were lifted up and they soon appeared in the Command Center, all of them in their normal school clothing. They looked around and Alpha came up to greet them. Zordon asked what had happened.

"It's a long story," Jason said, "A really long one."

* * *

"Sorry you all have to go so soon," Jason said.

"We're sorry too," Mamoru told him, "but we have work to do in Tokyo, and as much as we'd like to help you with Rita, we can't really."

"We can give you this," Minako said, holding out a small ball of glowing lights, "It's for the Morphing Grid you use. It'll add energy to your attacks, make things a little easier."

"Thanks," Kim said as Alpha took it to transfer the new power into the grid.

Trini moved slightly, "Do you think we'll see each other again? I mean…"

"You never know," Haruka told them, "the future holds a lot of surprises."

"Hai," Usagi said like she knew and was thinking of one in particular.

"Hey, I got a question that wasn't answered this whole time," Zach said, "what's bishonen?"

"Bishonen?" Rei said, "Who called you bishonen?"

"Michiru said we were all bishonen. Trini and Kim won't tell us what it means, and neither will Billy or Ami! Come on, I gotta know."  
"Bishonen is 'pretty boy'," Mako explained, "Usually they're very easy on the eyes…cute…like my sempai…"

"Mako-chan…"

Zach laughed. "Okay, I can see why there was some reluctance. Not that I don't think I'm the most bishonen of the bunch."

Tommy and Jason rolled their eyes while the group now looked over at the room where Billy and Ami had disappeared into. "They've been in there a while, haven't they?" Jason asked.

"Yeah."

"It's not like we can't wait," Michiru said with a smile.

"D-demo…"Usagi looked hungry and finally Tommy walked over to the door and knocked. "Guys? We're taking Usagi to Ernie's Juice Bar to get her something to eat before she tries going after Alpha. You okay?" He paused, listening at the door and then, blinking, opened it, "Guys--oh, crap, I mean…crap, sorry!"

Tommy, bright red, closed the door and said, to the watching Rangers and Senshi, both of which were hardly containing their laughter, "They--um…they're busy. They'll meet us at the Juice Bar."

Kim and the other teens looked to the door while Haruka and Michiru shook their heads. Usagi and Mamoru exchanged glances while the rest of the Senshi seemed to be fighting over who got to try and see about the two next.

That had to have been awkward.

* * *

The airport was once more crowded and the two held hands while nearby, the Rangers were waiting for Billy, Tommy getting teased playfully by Kim and seeming to enjoy it a little more then when Jason and Zach had started to tease him.

"I hope we get to see each other again," Billy said.

"Hai."

Everything else as well as a last kiss had been given before even entering the airport. Now, she let go and picked up her bags and plane ticket. "Arigato, Billy-chan."

"You too, Ami."

They smiled at each other, neither wanting to leave, and she left as they started calling for her plane. He sighed and turned to walk up to the others.

"I guess we shouldn't have hoped for a show," Zach told Billy, who glared at his friend. "What man?"

"Nothing. I just wish she could've stayed longer."

Jason put his hand on Billy's shoulder, "So do we, man. Don't worry, though. I'm sure you'll run into each other again."

"I hope so as well."

The minute they got outside, their communicators beeped and they looked around. It seemed Rita wanted to try again, now that Dark Soul had failed.

"Well, it's a distraction at least," Trini pointed out, "but I'm going to miss the speeches."

"We can come up with our own," Zach told her with a smile as they all finally nodded and transformed to fight off the latest monster.


	2. Never Leave Your Side

Notes: Takes place in Power Rangers Zeo. It's just a quick fic, and actually takes place after Billy's return from Aquitar. Changes things a little for where Billy goes to when the affects of the negative whatever things hit him.

__

Never Leave Your Side

"What song is that?" Billy looked over to see Tanya nearby, the Yellow Zeo Ranger having not been heard due to the volume of the music he was listening to.

"It's Japanese. 'At Times, Love is'. It…it's important to me."

Tanya looked confused as the others came up to visit. "You're kinda hard to find," Rocky told the former Blue Ranger, "or at least communicate with."

"I was working and listening to music."

Tommy smiled at the track as he said, "You were also thinking about Ami, huh? Heard recently from her?"

"She's graduated as well," he told his old friend with a smile as he stood up, "She's starting med school. Wondered how you and Jason were doing. She also sends her congratulations to Jason for gaining the Gold Powers--."

"Wait, she knows--," Adam started but Billy finished while Jason smiled at this, happy to see his old friend so happy.

"And also asked how you were doing."

"What'd you say?" Jason asked.

"I told her that we were all doing good, things considered, that we had new Rangers, and that you were still makings sure to knock before entering a room I went into."

The newer Rangers turned to a now-red Tommy, who coughed uncomfortably. "Billy--I told you I was sorry."

"And it's still fun to tease you about it," Jason pointed out, "Keeps you on your toes, bro."

"You're supposed to be on my side."

"Since when?"

Billy gave a smile as the newer Rangers asked who Ami was and why they hadn't heard of her before. He, Jason and Tommy told them that all would be explained later, and as it turned out the Machine Empire decided to cut their discussion short. The Rangers teleported down, dispatching the monster sent down with ease while Billy didn't really need to help them out too much, but instead planned on what he would say about his contact with Ami and about her identity as a Senshi, or even what had happened…

The Rangers teleported back and quickly and Billy smiled at them. "Good job."

"Was it just me being suspicious," Tommy asked, "or was that one too easy?"

"You," Jason said with a grin, then frowned, "Though you are right. That one was too easy."

"Do you think they're planning something?" Adam sounded concerned. Obviously the discussion about Ami could be put off.

"For all we know they're getting sloppy," Rocky pointed out, then looked over at Billy with a grin. "So…about this Ami."

"You were thinking about her for most of the fight, weren't you?" Kat asked and Rocky shrugged. "What can I say? I'm interested in the person who knew Jason and Tommy's identity and whom we don't know."

Billy looked at his two former teammates before saying, "She was…well, she was an exchange student whom my family were hosting while over here. She found out our identities and has since returned to Japan."

The newer Rangers exchanged looks. "She finds out and didn't become a new Ranger or anything?" Rocky asked, having become one in such a way.

Tommy and Jason exchanged glances once more with Billy before Tommy said, "She couldn't stay forever, only for half a year. And…well, it's complicated."

"Very," Jason added, remembering the events, "but in the end it worked out."

* * *

RANGERS, Zordon's voice made Billy glad that he had sent a response to Ami earlier. THE MACHINE EMPIRE HAS SENT DOWN A NEW MONSTER TO ATTACK ANGEL GROVE. 

The Rangers headed out while Billy transported to the Power Chamber and began to look for weaknesses right when he saw it. "Oh no."

"What is it?" Alpha asked.

"The monster," current one on the view screen had two scythes and a maniacal grin on it's face, and was currently attacking the Rangers and sending them back, "is even worse then the Wolfbane one they had to fight when the Gold Powers came to Earth. It's going to take out the Zeo Crystal!" He turned and hit the line to the communicator. "Guys, get out of there, now!"

Nothing.

"Ay-yai-yai, the monster is blocking out the communication lines and teleportation! We can't get them out, only send things in!"

Billy's mind raced, he hoped that he could figure this out. He typed, his mind going through everything, on overdrive.

Inside of him, the Soul of Knowledge pulsed once, and only once.

_**The duty of the Soul of Knowledge to show insight. To give power to those who carry it to find the right reasoning.**_

But what was the right reasoning? He had to find a way to help the Rangers, to give them a fighting chance because he couldn't do anything else--

_**That is why you are here? But there is no way you can help them--**_

That wasn't true! He always figured these things out! He could always--

**_--by staying here. _You **_**must fight.**_

With that? He had no Power…

…he had the Soul of Knowledge, at least half of it. Could he do this? Was there another way?

_**It is the duty of the Soul of Knowledge to show insight. Would I have chosen such a time had there not been any other way?** _

No.

"I'm going down."

BILLY--

"It's the only way, Zordon. I know it is."

Without further questions or answers, Billy teleported down to the battlefield.

"Billy!" Tommy's voice didn't really do much except alert him to the fact that the Rangers were behind him and hurting.

"Ah, it's the no-longer Ranger," Billy gave the monster a calculating look.

#Billy-chan.#

Ami?

#Do you need help?#

The monster threw a scythe and Billy moved in time to avoid it before landing a kick and nearly being thrown back to where the Rangers were struggling to get up. _It would be appreciated._

She laughed. #_Hold on.#_ He felt something appear and then touched it, seeing a dark blue visor cover his eyes. Scans quickly begun and he could almost feel Ami standing next to him as they scanned and dodged, kicked, threw punches at the monster who had threatened his friends. Their friends.

We can do this!

There was the weakness, but he didn't have her power. All he had was his own, non-augmented strength and speed, his mind, the extra that had been given to him by Ami--

_**And the Soul of Knowledge, which gives insight but also gives power. This will cleanse you. It will hurt, as much as the hurt you felt as you tried to hide it from your friends and yourself when you were first infected. You will need cleansing through the ginzuishou. And you may not come back.** _

Can they risk it?

**Yes. Everything was set up enough that they can help themselves. Tommy is quick in learning as well, he would make a good person to give the task to of inventing. All of them will work together, but possibly be unable to, at first, accept that. They will, as will those who did not have you working with them, befriending them. But you know what your fate will be should you return from Japan after all this. I need not give you insight into that. The only relevant question now is if you take the pain, the chance, and go for it.**

#Do you, Billy-chan? If so…I will be by your side.#

Domo arigato, Ami. I can do this. I will do this.

"BILLY!" Jason's yell was the last sound he consciously registered in that reality.

_

* * *

The world was blue, ice and yet there was heat, there was cold and heat and everything sunset was only for a moment before the sun once more brought heat yet the world registered only cold. _

Mercury. The innermost planet of this system.

No, that is wrong. The innermost one was Vulcan, the planet where all weapons are made. Where the greatest weapons are made. Where the ones used by the Power Rangers of Earth, the Senshi of the Outer System except Saturn, where some of the metals for the staffs that Queen Selenity held came from.

But it had recently been swallowed by the sun. And then the sunspots. They knew full well that it was time. Mercury was the innermost planet now, but in the end, they were of knowledge.

The knowledge was thus. The Silver Millennium was to end. The prophecy, the curse, which Neheleria had placed upon the young Princess Serenity, was about to come true.

The Princess of Mercury, the Senshi of Mercury, the one who protected the princess of the Moon, was there as the first attacks came. Nothing he had ever seen could account for the scale. Was there even supposed to be that much carnage? That much destruction. There was no looting, no pillaging. Nothing that came with most war-zones. Only destruction, single-minded destruction of beautiful marble pillars and silver streets. Of the screaming and scared citizens who fought back and died. Only the insane laughs of those who fought them, turning into demons and the youma, some that Billy thought he recognized.

And instead of the Senshi, there were the Rangers, their places and outfits replacing the Senshi. He stood where Sailor Mercury did, fought as she did, though his Lance cut through the beings. Nearby, Jason fought as Sailor Mars, fire and the Power Sword also cutting. Sailor Venus and Tommy were the same, but Tommy was in some odd mixture of coloring that nearly covered most of the Ranger colors. Jason had gold on his uniform as well. Everyone else was coloring, another blue Ranger but he couldn't tell where Senshi and citizens ended and where Rangers began.

Kimberly screamed and fell, the Bow falling from her hands. They were getting too close to the Prince and Princess!

Billy felt himself suddenly transported out and turned to see that another Blue Ranger fell instead. A woman cried out something to Endymion, then a dark being appeared above her before she cut into Endymion's back. Princess Serenity screamed out in loss. Sailor Venus/Tommy cut into the woman and instantly she fell, as did Tommy/Venus. The poisoned sword was on the stairs before the Princess. She picked it up and--

**The Soul of Knowledge gives insight.**

What insight is this into? The death of the ones whom I have met and cared about in what happened long ago? This will not happen again!

**The ones bearing it must bear what each of the others has.**

Then this is her memory of the first time she died. This is the memory of what happened, can happen, could happen again.

The Command Center suddenly exploded, and everyone, only recently returned to being teens, looked around. Billy turned when he heard a crackle from the morphing grid and jumped in front of the others. "Look out!" The particles went into his body and--

The suddenly teleportation sent them outside of the destroyed Command Center and while Billy felt sick, he also felt sadness. Around Ami were the other Senshi, once more taking the places they had at the Silver Millennium ending. They were near tears, even Rei. They finally traveled in to try and salvage something, Billy's intentions on finding something to start again, maybe even in his garage if he could. The drop to the Power Chamber had been unexpected but welcome now that they saw what was underground and that they were now able to still fight the forces of Rita and Zedd, as well as whatever else came there way.

They could do this.

But then, when even Zordon hadn't been watching, Billy scanned himself after being sick in the bathroom. The results were damning. He couldn't have the Power. He could never have the Power again. He would be nothing more then their friend, an outsider, unable to join them in a fight, a liability and back to what he had been with the Alien Rangers. He had hated being unable to help, being unable to fight, and now…

**The Soul of Knowledge gives insight.**

You're scared, Billy-chan? Scared to only be a liability, to do nothing but make them weapons and watch as they risk their lives?

I've risked my life as well, Ami. I can't easily watch them fight and not try to do something. I don't want that. I don't want to become a Nowhere Man, or a--a--fixer. Just a person who can make tools for them, who can fix their Zords.

Blue surrounded them and he was once more dressed in the outfit that he had seen some of the original Rangers, or former Rangers, dressed in, his blue like his Ranger costume and with no other colors. Ami was in her princess dress, the color the same dark blue as his. She moved forward and embraced him.

#I'm not good, only good for plans. What do my attacks do? I blind people with soap bubbles!#

I'm not good, only good for parts. What can I do? If I try anything, the Machine Empire could get me. I'm amazed they haven't tried it yet.

**You are both, have both, been unsure. But now…are you so unsure Billy? Are you, Ami? Both of you are important as well.**

The Rangers unable to morph, or dead, the world under the Machine Empire's control--

The Senshi unable to fight off the last of the DD Girls, Sailor Moon dying before she reached her Mamo-chan, or remind him to be good once more.

We are needed!

* * *

"BILLY!" Jason's voice cut through as Billy grabbed for something on the monster and let out a scream of pain. Tommy felt his mind go cold. Billy, one of the few constants during his time as a Ranger, was about to die. Because he couldn't defeat the being, because he hadn't been strong enough. As a leader…as a Ranger. 

_**The Soul of Knowledge gives insight--**_

Billy's head jerked as the rest of the Rangers struggled up and suddenly, behind Billy, was a glowing circle of blue. It glittered and then turned into a large crystal, or half of one.

"What the--?" Adam said.

"The Soul of Knowledge," Jason breathed out as the Billy's both jerked while the Soul hung only a breath away from his body. Clogs suddenly appeared, probably to either finish the Rangers off or gain the Soul, possibly both, when--.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" The water surrounded the Rangers and froze the Clogs in their place.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" They were all there, both Tommy and Jason realized as they saw the Senshi appear while Sailor Mercury, the front of her also glowing with the extracted Soul of Knowledge as well, or the other half, waited as the monster was blasted away and Billy, turning, walked over to her side before the rest of the Senshi gathered with the Rangers, Sailor Moon healing the Rangers quickly with her own powers before they turned to face where the monster was getting up.

"Think that will stop me?" the monster said, standing up for the next assault.

"I see you've changed costumes," Sailor Uranus said with a wink to Tommy, "And coloring. What, third time's a charm?"

"I happen to think red looks good on me," Tommy pointed out, "But, don't we have to worry about the monster?"

"Of course," Sailor Neptune said, "but we wanted some time to tease."

"Come on!" the monster yelled, scythes ready as the Senshi took their positions with the Rangers. To the side, Billy held the part of the being in his hand, the metal and circuits now dead while Sailor Mercury also was by him. The monster went after them and the Rangers, Billy and Mercury jumping aside and fighting as the Rangers did, Sailor Uranus pulling out her Space Sword while Tommy pulled out his own weapon. "Space Sword Blaster!"

The red and gold energy combined and hit the monster dead on.

"Submarine Reflection!" the blue energy combined with that of the Blue Ranger to hit the monster again.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" The Pink and fire energy hit the monster hard.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" the sharp leaves and Black power hit it back again.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus and the Yellow Ranger ended the attacks for now, while the monster struggled up, Sailor Moon blinked. "Scary how determined he is, ne?"

"At least your English has gotten better," Jason pointed out, "Wanna have a go at him?"

"Hai! Ready?"

"Ready. Gold Rush!"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

The gold fire and crescent moons combined and ended the monster's life…for a moment. As the Soul of Knowledge returned back to Billy and Sailor Mercury's body, Rocky said simply, "Okay, a _lot _of explaining is needed."

The monster laughed and they turned to see that Mondo had decided to see it grow. "Oh great," Tommy muttered.

"Happen a lot?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Rita wasn't playing last time you were here," Jason said, "Let's get our Zords in, guys."

"Right!"

Billy looked over to Sailor Mercury. "I have to go. They'll need me at the Power Chamber."

"Understood," Sailor Mercury gave him a kiss. "See you soon, Billy-chan."

"Ah, reunited love!" Sailor Venus sighed as the Zords went into battle. "The passion! The--."

"Venus!"

"Sorry, I got caught up. I am the Goddess of Love, after all."

"We should help them," Sailor Mars pointed out.

"We'll lend them our powers," Sailor Uranus said. Sailor Moon nodded, holding up her current Moon Rod.

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Uranus Crystal Power!"

"Neptune Crystal Power!"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power!" The Moon Rod grew, turning into the Silver Crystal Moon Staff.

"POWER TO THE RANGERS!" The rainbow of colors reached the Zord, making it glow bright enough that monster moved back, then igniting the Ranger's weapons.

"_That gave them a huge boost!_" Billy's voice came in over the com system, "_Guys, now's the chance! Hit it in the spot I attacked it!_"

The monster tried but failed to block, and with one hit from Pyramidus and the MegaZeoZord, the monster was destroyed.

* * *

"So you're the newest Rangers," Haruka smiled, "I approve." 

"I didn't know we needed your approval," Tommy asked with a smile. Haruka sighed but smiled back.

"So you have to take Billy?" Kat asked.

"Sadly yes," Mako said, "While the Soul as well as the attack on the monster did cleanse him of some of the negative-stuff, he still needs treatment by the ginzuishou."

"And we'll be happy to provide it!" Usagi said cheerfully.

"At least your English is better then before," Jason pointed out.

"But your Japanese is worse," Rei said slyly, "so it all works out."

"Where's Billy and Ami?" Rocky asked.

"Ask Tommy," Minako said with a large grin, "Maybe he knows."

"Guys…" Tommy blushed red.

"Why would he know?" Adam asked.

"He--." Michiru covered Minako's mouth quickly and shook her head. "Don't mind her."

"Or what happened," Rei said as well, giving a smile.

The Rangers now looked at Tommy and Jason, Jason barely holding in his laughing and Tommy doing an impression of a tomato.

"Oh come on, tell us!" Rocky asked.

"No," Haruka said, "it's embarrassing. Right now, let's just let call them and see if they're ready."

* * *

"It's been great, guys," Billy told them, shaking their hands. 

"We'll miss you, bro," Jason told his long-time friend.

"Don't worry about Mondo," Adam said, "we'll kick his butt."

"I wasn't worried about that," Billy said, "I'm more worried about you all bugging Tommy."

Tommy looked down. "I could just tell them."

"Then they'll bug _me_," Billy pointed out, "I hope you don't mind if I just leave before they get too interested."

They nodded as Alpha gave Billy a good-bye present from the others and looked ready to cry, had he tears. Zordon said simply, BILLY, IT HAS BEEN A HONOR HAVING YOU AS PART OF THE TEAM.

"Thank you, Zordon." As he said that, Sailor Mercury walked into the room. "Ready to go, Billy-chan?"

"Hai," he said then looked at the others, "See you later."

"Call often," Aisha said with a smile as Billy walked over to stand next to Sailor Mercury. The two smiled at the Rangers, then Sailor Mercury took Billy's hand and held up her other. "Mercury Power! Teleport!" In a brilliant flash of blue, they were gone.


End file.
